Sky Maiden's Christmas Wish
by Asakura Kairi
Summary: Wendy has developed something deeper for the young Conbolt throughout the years. What would she do, though, when he leaves with Natsu on a mission, not being able to celebrate Christmas with her, and leaving her and Lucy behind? Mainly RoWen. Conpanion fic to "The One Who Filled My Heart."
1. Chapter 1: Mirajane's Idea

**HEY GUYS!! Kairi-chan is back with another FT Christmas fic. So this is like a companion fic to 'The One Who Filled My Heart', but it's now focusing more on RoWen (Romeo and Wendy). I'm telling you now, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it or comment anything about it. I don't wanna see people telling me they don't have much interaction or that Wendy belong to etc. For those openminded readers and RoWen lovers, feel free to read! If you love NaLu, there's a bit in there, don't worry. I do not welcome flames, so don't bother!!**

 **Takes place 4 years after part 1. You can also read it individually. I still used japanese honorifics because that is how they speak in the anime, so no telling me that it doesn't take place in Japan or whatever. They are a bit OOC at times but if you are in their opsition, you would also be OOC so please understand. BTW, I just typed ALL of these on my phone, so if there were any mistakes on the words, let me know. I DID THE BEST THAT I COULD, PROMISE!!**

 **Natsu: Oh stop ranting and just let them read it already!**

 **Wendy: Natsu-san! Sorry, everyone. Author-chan hasn't been able to sleep well the past few days since she was so busy and was also working on the fic. Kairi-chan, you better rest now.**

 **Fine.. Could someone please do the disclaimer..?**

 **Romeo and Wendy: We'll do it! Asakura Kairi does not own Fairy Tail or its characters. She only owns her OC which will appear later in the chapter!**

 **Zzzzz...**

 **Lucy: *whispers* Better start the chapter...**

 ** _Chapter 1: Mirajane's Idea_**

A sigh... Or two; the only sound one could hear besides the loud shouts of drunk and/or arguing people in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. That particular sound came from the two girls sitting by the bar. One is from Fairy Tail's blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard, Lucy Heartfillia, and the other was from the youngest Dragon Slayer, the Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvell. The only one who noticed their sighs is the one and only Mirajane Strauss, who as usual, was behind the counter. The eldest take-over wizard looked at the two sad wizards with a small frown on her face.

Why were they sad, you ask? Well, it all started about two weeks ago...

 ** _~Flashback~_**

"I swear, Wendy. This is what you get for late. You know it wouldn't do you any good!" Carla scolded for like the fiftieth time that morning. All she got as a response is a stifled yawn from Wendy due to her sleepiness. Thus, Carla started her speech about responsibilities and manners.

It's not like Wendy chose to stay up late; she really tried to sleep early. She just suddenly didn't feel sleepy. And when this happens, most started a few days ago, there are usually two reasons why. First, is the fact that in less than a month, Christmas is gonna come to Magnolia. Wendy absolutely _loves_ Christmas, especially the cool breeze and snow that came with the holiday. It's actually a trait she got from her dragon parent, Grandine. She also loves the fact that during this season, everyone in the world can enjoy and have fun. There will be many beautiful lights everywhere and caroling children, spreading the Christmas spirit. The cheerful atmosphere that puts a smile on everyone's faces and of course, the tradition of giving out gifts to those important to you. Which leads us to the second reason why she wasn't able to sleep much the night before: Romeo Conbolt.

Her face heated up at the thought of him. Romeo is the only one closest to her age at Fairy Tail, and they became fast friends. At first, Romeo was used to call her 'Wendy-nee', which irritated her to no end. Due to them being inside Fairy Sphere for the past seven years, the Tenrou Team hasn't changed at all, making him a year older than Wendy. Of course, he addressed everyone older than him with the appropriate honorific, Wendy included, but she doesn't know why it bothered her because she is technically older than him. Not long after, due to Wendy's insistence and the fact that it left a bad taste in his mouth, Romeo decided to drop the 'nee' honorific and simply call her Wendy.

Eventually, Wendy's feelings for Romeo as a friend began to change. It started with an accidental brush of their hands while picking a job, then as the days go by, she began to think about him more. How his black eyes seem to look straight at her soul, how his spiky dark purple hair make her want to ruffle it and how his grin makes her day better than before. All of it causes her heart to beat wildly in her chest and leave her speechless.

He looks perfect, and definitely not just in _her_ eyes. Which also made Wendy wonder; why did Romeo Conbolt never had a girlfriend? Not like she would like it, she was just curious why the young Rainbow Fire Wizard never had one or even thought of having one. He hasn't even gone on a _single date_. She's scared that he won't be interested in her too, though there's still a chance for her. She, herself, has no confidence. It's not hard to understand why she had doubts.

Wendy then looked down at herself to check her appearance. Being her age of 16, she still as some of her childish features in a few places. Though now she's taller than when she was 12 and she now has more prominent curves. Her waist is small and the 'flat as a board' chest she had before isn't so flat anymore. Sure, it won't be able to rival Lucy's or Erza's figure, but she's happy that her body developed into a more suitable figure for her. Before, she would be classified as 'cute' in people's eyes. Now though, the words 'beautiful' and 'enchanting' are being heard whenever she goes out.

Her sudden transformation garnered many attention from people around Fiore, especially guys. Many would go to the guild looking for her or approaching her during a mission, confessing to her and asking her to go out with them. Most of the time, she would politely decline and turn them down. There are times, though, when she wouldn't even be able to utter a word because her partner Carla and/or her 'Dragon Slayer Brothers' Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus (and occasionally Sting, Rogue and Cobra, whenever they visit) are already chasing the guy who had the guts to ask their 'sweet, innocent Wendy' out on a date. Wendy just shook her head everytime.

Now that she thought about it, her 'brothers' or even anyone at Fairy Tail gets protective of her everytime a guy tries to approach her and gets furious at every guy that does; every guy except Romeo...

"Are you even listening to me, Wendy?" Carla asked as she flew beside the younger girl.

"Yes..." She said, though it was obvious she wasn't.

Carla kept her eyes on the youngest Dragon Slayer for a minute or two, trying to figure out what was on Wendy's mind. Thinking of the only possible thing for Wendy to be in a daze, the felie's eyes suddenly got a mischievous glint in them and regarded Wendy with a smirk.

"Oh, are you thinking about that Conbolt Boy again?" She asked teasingly, making Wendy's face turn into a fiery red.

 _'Bingo..'_ The white exceed thought, as she saw her companion's face.

"U-um, I-I don't-! I-it's not that-!" The bluenette stammered but was cut off by Carla.

"You know one of these days, you're gonna have to confess to him, right?"

Yes, Carla knows about Wendy's feelings for Romeo and no, she's not mad. In fact, she's glad that it's Romeo and not anyone else. The boy is polite and knows how to treat Wendy right. She has seen the way the two of them interact with each other and she had to admit, they do look cute together. She's even part of the secret group in the guild called 'RoWen Shippers', with the resident 'Demon Mirajane' as founder.

Wendy let out a sigh. "I know, Carla... But I don't think I'll be confessing anytime soon..." She told her feline friend.

"You should just let go of your shy attitude, for even just a while so that you could confess to him and just get it over with already. Heck, he might even love you back!" Carla stated, slightly irritated with Wendy.

"Well, it's not that easy. No matter what I do, and no matter how much I wanted to do it, I can't seem to gather the courage to confess to Ro-" Wendy said but was cut off by a male voice very familiar to her sensitive ears.

"Hey! Wendy, wait up!"

Said girl turned around swiftly behind her, seeing the current topic of their conversation and the boy who made her heart race a thousand miles per hour; Romeo Conbolt.

Stopping in front of her, Romeo sported a grin that was very similar to her 'big brother', Natsu.

"Morning Wendy! Never thought I'd run into you. You're usually earlier than me when going to the guild." Romeo greeted cheerfully.

Wendy held back her blush, trying not to think about Romeo and his boyish features that attracted her so much.

"O-oh, well I kinda slept in this morning. I wasn't able to sleep much last night." Wendy barely got out an answer as he fell on step with her and continued their trek towards the guild.

Romeo looked at her worriedly and said, "Oh, are you okay? I mean, since you haven't had enough sleep, don't you think it's better to stay home and rest some more..?"

"That's what I said!" Carla interjected before she could explain. "But Wendy insisted that we go to the guild. I'm worried that she's being a bit workaholic."

She felt her mouth agape. _'What are you doing, Carla?!'_

Romeo frowned. "If Carla's worried then it must be serious. Are you sure you're okay? You want me to bring you back to Fairy Hills?"

 _'Okay, now I see what's happening here..'_ Wendy thought.

She waved her hands repeatedly. "N-no, it's okay! Carla's just overreacting. I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle, you know." She said while giving a warning glance at Carla.

Said feline just shrugged and gave Wendy an 'It's worth a shot' look.

"Well, if you say so..." Romeo said, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"So..." She said, changing the subject. "What's the plan fo today? Do you have a mission?"

"I'm not really sure. Natsu-nii said he'd be looking for a job request and would tag me along but I'm not sure what else." Romeo shrugged. "How about you..?"

"I'm thinking of looking for a small mission just within Magnolia since we just got back from a really long one a few days ago."

"If we don't have one today, want to team up for one tomorrow? With Carla, of course." He asked.

"Sure! Last time was fun. It'll be great to team up again!" She said enthusiastically.

And it really was. Even though the mission was hard, Romeo and Wendy had fun doing it. Just as all their previous missions together was. Perhaps what made that one different was because Carla wasn't able to join them. The two of them have been going on missions more often, some times without Carla. Those missions, though it rarely happens, always have a different vibe to her. Now that Wendy thought about it, maybe those times weren't coincidental. _'Darn it, Carla.'_

The rest of the way to the guild, the two of them chatted about many things, with Carla flying above their heads. They talked about previous missions, their guild mates, friends from other guilds and even previous clients.

"Seriously...? Chelia from Lamia Scale and Eve from Blue Pegasus?! Who would've thought?!" Romeo exclaimed.

Wendy laughed. "I know. I think it started with that joint mission we had with both guilds a few months back. Since then, they started to spend a lot of time together."

"But didn't Chelia have a crush on Lyon?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, she _did_. But she got over it and promised herself she'd move on and find someone who's right for her. And then came Eve." She explained.

"Well, that's another couple in Mira-nee's book. So far, _all_ her matches have been getting together. " Romeo said then turned ahead of them. "Just like that one."

Turning her head in the same direction, Wendy saw Mirajane's number one 'OTP' in Fairy Tail about to enter the guild's giant doors; Natsu Dragneel and his girlfriend of four years, Lucy Heartfillia. Wendy still remembered Mirajane's squeals and Happy's photos of them the night of their Christmas Party three years ago, after the Grand Magic Games. They got many comments of congratulations and teasing the morning after, both turned redder than Erza's hair. As for both Wendy an Romeo, they expressed their happiness to the two lovebirds and wished them luck on their relationship, both as teasing and to really wish them luck. They know that whatever happened after that day, it's not going to be easy. Especially with their occupations as wizards. And now four years later, they're still together happily in love with each other.

"Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee!" Romeo shouted, waving his hand to them.

"Yo Romeo! Wendy! Carla!" Natsu said, his trademark grin in place. Lucy was beside him, giving them a small wave.

"Hey there, you three! Good morning." Lucy said.

"Good morning, Lucy-san, Natsu-san." Wendy said with a small bow. She looked around and noticed something was amiss between the two.

"Where's Happy?" She finally asked.

"Oh, I think he's already inside." Natsu said while all four of them decided to continue on their way inside the guild. "Luce forgot her new key when we were on our way here, so I told Happy to go ahead.

Wendy took a sidelong glance at Carla who, for a split second, went rigid at the mention of the blue cat. Said feline caught her stare and gave a warning glance back.

"Cool! What kind of key is it this tie, Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked the key holder expectantly. To the young Sky Maiden, he looked like a little kid who's waiting for his parents to give him a surprise.

It seems Lucy had the same thought when she gave a brief laugh before answering, "Believe it or not, it's porcelain key to open the gate of the mountain wolf. Her real name is kind ard to pronounce, so I just called her 'Glacier'."

"I still say that wolf is a boy, Luce. It looks too cool to be a girl!" Natsu said.

"You're not the one who checked, are you?" Lucy said back in a deadpan.

The three remaining members of the group just laughed at the couple's antics as they entered the guild hall, where they were greeted with 'good morning's or drunken shouts, one of them including Cana (obviously) who was already chugging her 8th barrel of the morning. Not long after entering, Levy was already ushering Lucy over to her table.

"You go on ahead, Lucy. I'm just gonna be at the request board." Natsu said gave Lucy a peck on the cheek before dashing off to the board. The Celestial Spirit Wizard just shook her head.

"Well I gotta go. I'll be leaving you three now, okay?" Lucy said and with nods from her companions, walked to Levy's table.

"So..." Romeo started after the couple went their own separate ways. "You guys wanna head to the bar for a while?"

"Sure. I could go for a drink right now." Wendy said, suddenly feeling thirsty.

"Not to mention we really can't pick a job right now." Carla said while pointing at the request board full of their guild mates looking for jobs, with Natsu shoving some down to look for good ones. They even saw him trying to climb Gray's head, which would most likely lead to another brawl.

With that decided, the tree of them went to the bar counter and was greeted by Mirajane, who seemed to be a bit ecstatic to see the two teens together.

"Hey there, you guys. Anything you wanna get?" Mira asked with a smile. Carla shook her head, which made her turn her attention to her younger guild mates.

"Can I have a milkshake, please?" Romeo and Wendy asked in unison. The two then looked at each other in surprise, with slight blushes on their faces.

 _'They are so cute together!'_ The barmaid squealed mentally then looked at Carla who seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

Holding back her giggles, she regarded the two. "Sure thing, guys. What flavor do you want?"

Wendy ordered vanilla while Romeo had chocolate. This time, the young Rainbow Fire Wizard made sure to let Wendy answer first to prevent further embarassment, especially on his part.

When Mirajane left to go prepare their drinks, they started on a new topic.

"What do you think is on Natsu's mind? He's been looking fot a job for a while now.." Carla asked the two.

"Maybe Natsu-nii's going to get something for Lucy-nee..? I don't know. It's almost Christmas, after all." Romeo said with a shrug.

Wendy smiled at the thought. "That may be. Natsu-san always wanted to make Lucy-san happy. That's how dragons always are when it comes to their mates. It really does apply to dragon slayers as well, huh..?" She said, the last thought almost to herself.

The young man looked at her, a bit confused. "Huh? What do you mean 'mates'? Isn't Lucy-nee his girlfriend?"

Wendy turned red after that question. She _did not_ intend for him to know that. Carla snickered at Wendy's small mistake.

"U-um well—!" She started but was interrupted by Carla.

"What Wendy was trying to say is.." The feline sent a small smirk on her way.

 _'Don't you dare, Carla!'_ Wendy thought, horror-stricken as the feline opened her mouth to speak again.

"CAAARRRLLAAAA!!!!"

 _'Oh, thank you Happy!'_ The young woman mentally said as they saw the blue feline flying to their direction and glomped her white best friend.

"Happy! What the heck are you doing? Let me go!" Carla yelled, trying to pry Happy off of her but to no avail.

Happy looked up at her, tears in his eyes and snot flowing out of his nose.

"Carla! You gotta come and vouch for me! I told Lily you gave me fish once but ge wouldn't listen and told me I'm lying! You gotta tell him yourself!" He said, ters still dripping out from his eye sockets.

"W-what?! Why would I do that?!" She exclaimed, red on the face.

Wendy saw this as a chance to prevent Carla from giving her more embarassment.

"You better go, Carla. I did see you give him fish on his birthday." She said, thankful for the change of topic.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I saw that too. You even tried to give it secretly." Romeo added.

The redness on the cat's face intensified when she heard what the two teenagers said. She turned to them, alarmed.

"WHAT?! How did you- oh, forget it!"

"Come on, Carla! We gotta prove Lily wrong!" Happy said and before they knew it, the two felines are out of sight.

"Okay... What just happened." Romeo said after a while.

Wendy shook her head. "I'm not really sure. It all happened so fast.."

They were still staring in space when Mirajane came back out with two milkshakes in a tray. She set them down before the two teenagers who didn't seem to notice her.

She looked around, noticing that a certain cat was kissing before asking, "What happened? Where's Carla?

"Happy." Was their simple answer as they reached for their respective drinks and took a sip, still in unison.

 _'I don't think they notice what they're doing.'_ Mira thought as she watched them.

It was a while before anyone said anything.

Romeo was the one who decided to break the silence. "Hey, Wendy..?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Carla like Happy?" Was his question.

"Yup. She does." Was her simple answer.

He turned his head to her, astonished. "WHAT??!! Since when did that happen?!"

Wendy couldn't help but laugh at Romeo's reaction. "She started acting weird after we got back from Edolas. I found out not long after."

Romeo remembered Edolas. It was the alternate world where there's no people who could naturally use magic and guild were being exterminated, and Edolas Fairy Tail is no exception. They were told about the world by Team Natsu and Lisanna, who turned out to be alive and was living in the said world.

Romeo briefly wondered what his Edolas counterpart is like.

"Woah, that's a bit unexpected; considering how she acts around him. And its been so long, why hasn't she said anything?" He asked.

"Because she's scared. Even though she knows Happy likes her too, she's scared to know what would happen afterwards." She answered. And she's sure of it not only because Carla said it herself, but also because she feels the same way when it comes to her feelings for Romeo. The only difference is that she doesn't know how Romeo feels about her, which makes it worse. Even though Carla always encourages her to confess her feelings, her best friend knows the fear she feels.

Before Romeo could utter a word in reply, they heard the guild's door open rather slowly. Thinking it was one of their guild mates, they turned their heads to greet the newcomer. What they saw was a stranger; a teenage boy at least a year older than Wendy who has spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be looking for someone while walking inside the guild hall.

"Excuse me.." Lisanna, being the one nearest tp the boy, said. All eyes are on the stranger. "Do you have anything you need?"

"Well, yes... Umm.." The boy hesitated at first, but eventually asked what he wanted to know. "I-is Wendy Marvell in here..?"

Hearing her name made her perk up. She set down her milkshake and stood up, walking a bit closer until she was a few feet away from the boy, the tables and chairs the only barrier that separates the two of them.

"Umm.. Yes, that would be me. Is there anything you need from me?"

 _'Oh no, I think I know where this is going..'_ She thought as she saw the boy turn to her, seemingly nervous.

"Okay, I know you don't really know me and all, but I just really needed you to know.." He started.

 _'Yep, here it goes..'_ Wendy thought when she saw Natsu boring holes in the back of the boy's head.

"I like you, Wendy Marvell. Please go out with me!" He exclaimed, bowing in front of her.

Silence surrounded the whole guild after that confession. _'I knew it.'_

"Oh, um.. What's your name..?" Wendy asked after a while.

The teenager stood up straight when he answered, "Clark. Clark Flint."

"Well, Clark-san, I appreciate it bu—" She started but was never able to finish when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Oh, what's this? Was it just me, or did someone just confess to Wendy? She emerged from the farthest corner of the room, holding what seems to be a spiked version of Lucy's whip. It wasn't long before they a loud crack in the air, indicating that something has been broken near the request board.

There stood Natsu with his fists clenched, a broken table in front of him.

"Nah, I don't think you heard wrong, Carla. I heard it too. I should know, I have good ears.." He said while walking to their direction. When he wa near Wendy, he turned his head to Romeo who was only a few steps back.

"Yo Romeo," He said. "You better watch over Wendy while we finish this."

Knowing it was better to do as the older male says, Romeo stood up from his perch on the tall bar stool and approached the two dragon slayers.

"Got it." He said then grabbed Wendy's wrist and pulled her back without fight.

Seeing as his 'little sister' is in safe hands, he turned his attention to the boy named Clark and walked closer to him.

"Y'know kid, you're lucky Metal Head and Laxus are out on a mission and that Sting, Rogue and even Cobra ain't here for a visit." Natsu said, the boy in front of him sweating buckets.

"He really _is_ lucky..." Carla said while approaching, still holding the spiked whip. Wendy and the others briefly wondered where she got that whip when their attention was once again stolen when Carla started to speak. "So let me be frank; you've got quite the nerve to confess to our Wendy right in front of all of us. Or is it that you chose today to come here knowing most of the dragon slayers aren't around?" Wendy could've sworn she heard Natsu growl after hearing her feline friend say the last part.

"N-no, of course not!" Clark suddenly blurted out. "I-I just thought that today is a good day to let my feelings out and ask Wendy, hoping she'd say yes!"

After that statement, she suddenly felt Romeo's grip on the wrist tighten a bit. She was confused. What's wrong? Was there something from what Clark said that bothered him?

"Heh, the kid's got guts. He's the first to talk back to them like that. Usually, the guys that come here are close to piss their pants after a word from them." She overheard Cana say to Max from th other end of the bar.

Cana's right, she realized. Usually, those who goes under Natsu and Carla's intimidation runs away or loses consciousness before they could even think of answering back. He was either brave or just plain stupid to talk back to the Salamander who melted the whole Domus Flau.

The boy's got guts, Cana's also right about that. So the least she could do is to not let those guts die down.

Though, when she took a step forward, Romeo's grip on her tightened more, gentle enough to not hurt her but firm enough to stop her.

"What are you doing..?" Romeo whispered to her.

Wendy turned to Romeo, looking straight at the purple-haired male's eyes. They were silent for a while, only looking through each other's eyes, until the bluenette broke the silence with two words;

"Trust me..."

And he did. He did, does and always will trust Wendy. And when his grip loosened, Wendy understood his answer by his gesture. She knew he trusted her, yet e won't let her do it alone, by the way he still held her wrist.

Being fully aware of the situation. Wendy pulled Romeo with her when she took a few steps forward towards her 'protectors' and 'admirer', him only a few steps back. When she called out to the two, all motions stopped.

"Natsu-san, Carla..."

Both heads turned to Wendy whose wrist is still being held by the younger Conbolt. They noticed something different in the dragon slayer's eyes. They saw a resolve, a determination to do something by herself; the determination to stand by her own two feet and make her own decisions. And they will respect that. After all, a mad dragon is a deadly one.

Natsu and Carla both took steps back, with Lucy and Happy respectively holding them back in case they suddenly lunged at poor Clark who seemed to be at the close to fainting from the intimidation.

"Clark-san..." Wendy said. The blond boy turned to look at her. Whether or not he noticed Romeo and his hand on Wendy, nobody knows.

"Like I was saying earlier; I appreciate your efforts in coming here to express your feelings.." At this, she felt Romeo's hand on het twitch. Clark was smiling at this point.

"But.." She added. Everyone perked up at this, wondering what she was going to say. "I'm sorry to say that I can't accept your feelings and go out with you..."

"B-but why..?" The young man said. It was obvious from his reaction that he doesn't get turned down often, and was not expecting to be turned down today. Wendy took a deep breath.

"Not only because I don't really know who you are and don't return it... but because I also believe that you're feelings are false.."

Clark felt his breath hitch. "W-what do you mean 'false'?" He asked. "My feelings for you are all true! It's been that way since I saw you fight at one of your missions! I like- no, I love you, Wendy Marvell!" He insisted, almost pushing his feelings to Wendy by this point.

"And that's the problem right there.." She inquired. It hurts her to do this, but she can't turn back now. She made a resolve to speak her mind once and for all, and she will get it done. "That 'love' you feel is false. I'm not trying to sound full of myself, but I've had plenty of boys confess their 'love' to me. And they are all similar to yours, too. What you and the other boys feel for me isn't love, it's admiration. You only love what you see in me, you only love my image as a wizard, but you don't love who I really am."

Everyone was silent after her statement. Her guild mates were astonished; their little Wendy Giving lectures about true love? Maybe she's not the sweet little Wendy that they know anymore. What's standing before them right now is a more mature Wendy Marvell, the strong but delicate image of the Sky Dragon's daughter overwhelming them. Natsu wa the only one with a big smile on his face, not including Romeo who had a sincere one. His hand moved from her wrist to her hand, giving it a delicate squeeze, as if to tell her that she's doing great. Wendy gave his hand a good squeeze back.

"B-but.." Clark trailed off.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you.." She finished with a small bow.

"B-but Wendy... It's all true! What I feel is—!!" He insisted. He hurriedly went to Wendy and tried to reach for her to pull her to him but was blocked by Romeo, who still held Wendy's hand in his. Wendy hid behind the Rainbow Fire Wizard's back, not wanting Clark to reach her for he was starting to become a bit hostile.

"She already said no, don't push yourself to her." Romeo spoke, barely able to hold back his anger. "She told you, didn't she? Who you love is the image of Wendy as the Sky Maiden, not Wendy, the simple girl who wishes nothing more than to be with her family and has a love for music, the girl who would choose to support than be in the frontline, and the one who has more influence with her smile than even Master with a glare. You didn't even notice her right away when your eyes swept by the bar when you first walked in."

Wendy couldn't help but blush at Romeo's statement. Romeo knows more about her than she initially thought.

"Not true!" The blond boy shouted in an outrage, pulling Wendy back to reality. He tried to shove his way past Romeo, but the boy held firm. He tried again, but was stopped by Natsu's voice.

"Don't you _ever_ doubt the Sky Dragon..." The Salamander said, slowly advancing to their direction. Lucy didn't stop him, seems she was also pissed at the boy for being assertive and hostile to both Romeo and Wendy. Natsu's face was calm, but his voice held venom.

Clark Flint was suddenly scared.

"I guess you don't really know much about us dragon slayers, so let me give you a small lesson about dragons. Dragons know more about love than any other being, _especially_ the Sky Dragon." He said. He looked at Wendy, a tender smile on his face as he remembered what Igneel always said about the Sky Dragon Grandine and little Wendy. He couldn't remember much, but he can vaguely recall the younger dragon slayer being the sweet girl she was until today. And he was glad that his 'little sister' is still the same girl all of them cared for. "The Sky Dragon is a symbol of love and peace, and represents prosperity and purity. It's a delicate being that is loved and respected by others. A gentle wind that protects those around her, but also a rushing gale when challenged. And right now, you're talking to the Sky Dragon's beloved daughter, raised by her teachings and showered by her care. And not _one_ of us in this room liked how you're talking to her."

And he was right. When Clark looked around, he could see that some wizards seemed ready to kill him including the beauty by the bar who seemed to be an angel when he walked in. It was like looking at an angered demon. A pretty one, but still.

"And I also think you should know.." Lucy then said, walking to Natsu's side and looping one of her arms to hs, both to emphasize and keep him in place. "It's basic knowledge, but wind can make fire bigger and burn more. And I think you just made two torches blaze with what you did to their wind."

It was then that the blond boy felt the room temperature get hotter and the burning glare of both Natsu and Romeo on him.

"Just a word of advise, Clark Flint," Romeo suddenly said, still keeping Wendy behind him. "It's not easy to hold back a dragon when it's angry. Especially _this_ Fire Dragon. So I suggest you get out of here before you get burned to ashes, in more ways and _types_ than one."

And he took that advise for granted. Not long after Romeo finished his sentence, Clark bolted out of the guild's doors, scared out of his wits. It took a while for the tension left in the guild to settle down and for things to go back to normal. When Romeo felt a squeeze on his hand, he realized that he's still holding Wendy's hand. Still, he didn't let go. He turned to the bluenette and soothed her knuckles with his thumb.

"You okay, Wendy?" He finally asked.

Wendy nodded and said, "Yes, thank you. I didn't think he'd get that mad when I turned him down. Was I wrong to speak my mind to him..?" She asked timidly, her eyes downcast.

Romeo was quick to disagree. "No, of course not! Your opinion in this matter is the most important. So, you're not wrong. He's the one who doesn't take no for an answer." He insisted.

"Damn right it's important. And he should respect that. The kid wanted you to say yes without you even knowing him then gets mad when he's rejected? He should've thought about your feelings first!" Natsu suddenly said from their side, Lucy still latched on his arm, now seemingly trying to sooth him. "Now, how should I beat that brat to a pulp?"

"Just let it go, Natsu." Lucy said. "He's gone now, isn't he? And he already learned his lesson, so no need to kill the boy." She tried taking his mind off the subject but it doesn't seem to be working.

Wendy decided to try her luck, hoping this one will work.

"So, Natsu-san.." She started. "Did you manage to find a good job request back there?" She asked, feigning curiosity with a tilt of her head.

And it did work. Natsu's face changed from enraged to excited in a mere 0.01 seconds.

"Heck yeah! And it has a good pay too! This is great for me and Romeo!" He exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me, Natsu!" Happy said, flying to them with Carla in tow.

Natsu turned to Happy with his signature grin. "'Course not, partner! So come on, we gotta pack our bags and leave! Mira, I'm taking this one!" He shouted then grabbed Romeo by the collar and dragged him out to the guild doors, all while managing to get the flyer stamped and approved by Mirajane.

On the way out, the three ran into Macao and Wakaba who were just about to enter.

"Hey Macao! I'm gonna take Romeo with me on a mission! See ya guys!!" Natsu hurriedly said as he ran to town with Romeo still in his grasp and Happy flying above them.

Everything was still between the two girls and the white feline as they saw the three disappear in the distance.

"Well..." Carla broke the silence. "That was sudden."

"No kidding.." Wendy said then turned to the Celestial Spirit Wizard. "Did you know what job Natsu-san got?"

Lucy shook her head no. "Not a clue. But that happens sometimes. What bothers me a bit is that he didn't get to tell me where the mission is and how long they're going to be gone."

Wendy frowned. "Well, that _is_ a problem. Maybe we should ask Mira-san?"

"Already ahead of you." Said Carla who returned from a quick trip to the bar without the two of them noticing.

Lucy turned to the cat. "So, what did you find out?"

"Mira doesn't know much of the details, but apparently the mission needed two fire wizards to go to Ether Town. It's a place famous for their potions, mostly medicinal and metal works." Carla explained.

"I've heard about that place." Wendy inquired. "The town was named after the liquid that can be found there that sone use as an anesthetic in medical practice. It's located at the far east of Fiore."

"Yes, that's right. Also..." Carla trailed off.

The two girls noticed her hesitation to continue. "What? What is it, Carla?" Lucy asked.

The feline sighed and stopped holding back.

"Mira said the mission will most likely take a month to finish."

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

"It's been two weeks and they still haven't come home! They didn't even bother to contact us again after the last one a week and a half ago! And they said the mission was 'easy'." Lucy whined, her face flat on the countertop.

Wendy sighed for the umpteenth time that day. I just hope they make it to the Christmas Party this coming Christmas Eve."

"That's just four days from now. We already got them gifts and everything! Argh, when are they coming back??!!" Lucy yelled, throwing her arms out in exasperation.

"There, there, you two." Mira said soothingly. "Here, have a milkshake." She handed them one each. Wendy noticed that Mira gave her chocolate while she gave Lucy a strawberry one.

 _'Is she doing this on purpose..?'_ Wendy thought as she remembered Romeo ordering the same thing the day he and Natsu left. Nevertheless, she was thankful for the drink and took a sip without hesitation.

"It's just so frustrating!" Lucy said after taking a sip on her own milkshake. "I'm his girlfriend for God's sake! I'm not asking for an update every ten minutes, I just wanna make sure he's okay! They didn't even tell us what they needed to do on the mission. I mean, look at Wendy!" Lucy suddenly said, gesturing to the young dragon slayer. "She's super worried for her Romeo!"

Wendy almost choked on her milkshake when she heard what Lucy said. She turned to the blonde wizard in shock, a heavy blush on her face.

"L-lucy-san!!" She exclaimed.

"What? Don't go and tell me you're not worried " The key holder said.

Wendy shook her head. "No, you're right, I am. But you don't have to yell it out loud! Especially that last part!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Nobody heard with all this commotion." Lucy said. "Except Mira and maybe Levy over there, and both already knows your secret."

The bluenette just sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right. But what can we do? The town they're in doesn't have Lacrima Crystals for communication to far places. I bet they used their last one when we got to talk to them before." She said.

Lucy gave a sigh as well. "That's true..."

Mirajane looked ta the two with sympathy in her eyes. What can she do to help these two? It seems like the only thing that can lift their spirits up are their other half, well at least on Lucy's part. She wished she had the ability to give these two the most important person in their life for Christmas.

And as if a bulb was lit up, Mirajane came up with an idea.

"You know what you _should_ do?" Mira asked, making the two lonely girls face the barmaid.

She continued. You should let your feelings out! Don't keep it inside you!"

Both were confused. What is the demon thinking now?

"What do you mean, Mira-san?" Wendy dared to ask.

Mirajane's small smile widened as she explained. "As you both know, I was left in charge of the party that's gonna happen in four days. Unfortunately, I've been extremely busy and will also be at the event so I won't be able to sing this year unlike the years before. So, how about you two perform instead! Sing your voice out and make Natsu and Romeo regret they missed something great!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lucy and Wendy asked, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

She almost laughed at their expression but managed to hold it back. "Oh, come on! It's a great idea!"

Lucy was the first to recover from her shock. "B-but Mira! We don't even know how to sing!"

"Not to mention we don't know _what_ to sing." Wendy added.

The white-haired barmaid smirked at them, her eyes having a mischievous glint in them.

"Don't try to fool me, you two. I've already heard you two sing before. I heard Lucy singing in the showers that one time we had a sleep-over at her place. And I also heard Wendy singing at our guild's hot spring when she thought she was alone." She pointed out, causing the two girls to blush at the fact that they were discovered.

"You guys have beautiful singing voices too." Mirajane added as an afterthought.

"Okay, so we can sing..." Lucy said. "But that still doesn't change the fact that we still don't have a decent song to sing and the party is only four days away."

They both saw Mira's smirk spread wider, if that was possible.

"Well, there was that poem you wrote..." She trailed off.

Lucy was confused. "You mean the one I wrote on Christmas last year? What about it?"

Wendy's eyes widened when she realized what the demon barmaid was talking about. _'Oh no... Don't tell me she knows..!'_

"I know you two turned that poem into a song! And don't you dare try to deny it; you two were near the bar when Wendy started humming for tunes." Mira explained. Wendy doesn't know if she wanted to turn pale in realization or red in embarassment.

 _'Of course she'd know.'_ They both thought. Mirajane's sense of hearing heightens when it comes to gossips inside the guild. Especially when it comes to couples or her matches. It can even rival that of a dragon slayer's by that point!

The white-haired beauty gave them a pout. " Come on, please? Do it for me too."

"You'r forgetting the fact that the music needed to be arranged first, right? Not to mention we might need costumes." Lucy pointed out.

"I can take care of them! We have a few spare costumes in the storage and I can arrange music with no problem. So, please?" The barmaid begged with puppy dog eyes.

Wendy sighed. Threre's really no stopping Mira. And it seems Lucy thought so, too.

"Alright, Mira-san." Wendy said. "We'll go along with your plan."

"Just don't go overboard with everything, okay?" Lucy added.

"Got it!" Mira said cheerfully. "Now we better get started. We have a lot to do and we only have four days to prepare. We have to make it perfect! Kinana, watch the bar for me!!" She said then grabbed Lucy and Wendy's arms and dragged them both to the basement where the guild's rehearsal and recording studio was in. How Mirajane got Master to have the rooms built, they never know. Either she intimidated Master or she ad Laxus back her up.

When they reached the room, the take-over wizard let go of their arms and turned to them.

"So..." She said with an excited grin. "Where should we start...?"

 _'These next few days are gonna be eventful..'_ Wendy thought.

 **I think that went well.. writing around 8k words in one chapter tho..**

 **Lucy: What are you doing up? Go back to sleep!**

 **N-no! I wanna talk to the readers!!**

 **Wendy: *sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Jel- I mean, Mystogan-san!**

 **Mystogan: Why am I back in Fiore? Aren't I supposed to be in Edolas..?**

 **Wendy: Doesn't matter now. Please cast a sleep spell on Kairi-chan.**

 ***gasp* Mystogan, don't you da-!**

 **Mystogan: *casts***

 **Zzzzzz...**

 **Lucy: That's better. Now, thank you for reading the first chapter. Author-chan will work hard on the next ones! Please Fave-**

 **Wendy: Follow**

 **Mystogan: And review *goes back to Edolas***


	2. AN (I'M SORRY! )

**_HEY GUYS!!!_**

 ** _Look, I'm sorry but this is not an update. I actually want to apologize for not being able to upload the next chapters in time for Christmas._**

 ** _My phone is currently dead and I can't upload my story right now since I need to edit it on my phone. And contrary to popular belief, I don't have a laptop to use like most authors here in FF. I'm actually using my brother's phone to talk to you guys—_**

 ** _Lucy: Which is not a good idea since her brother is gonna kill her for using his phone. I don't even know how you got his passcode._**

 ** _Thank you, Lucy, for reminding me of my impending doom.. -_-_**

 ** _Romeo: Ummm Lucy-nee.. I don't think that was a good thing.._**

 ** _It's not Romeo... I'm risking my life here!!! I just love the readers so much to not update them on this fic!!!_**

 ** _Wendy: There, there Kairi-chan. BTW everyone, don't worry. Kairi-chan over here is actually working on editing her chapters on a notebook so that she won't be having problems once she transferred it on her phone. So until her phone is fixed, please hang on!_**

 ** _Natsu: Wait; you actually write your story on a notebook?_**

 ** _Romeo: You don't type directly on phone or laptop?_**

 ** _YES, I DO! PROBLEM??!!! Lucy does it all the time! I don't hear you complaining!_**

 ** _Lucy: OOOKAY!!! I think stress and caffeine is starting to mess with Kairi-chan. Let's just leave her alone for now, she has a lot to do.._**

 ** _Wendy: Too bad we couldn't convince her to rest like last time. Oh well, here Kairi-chan! *hands over chocolate bar*_**

 ** _THANK YOU, WENDY!!! *takes food and goes back to editing*_**

 ** _Natsu: Well, she's busy again._**

 ** _Wendy: That's better than her snapping again.. We better go before her brother wakes up._**

 ** _Romeo: True. So, thank you all for understanding the situation and we hope you be patient because our beloved author is doing her best for you guys._**

 ** _Lucy: With that said..(Even though it's a bit late)_**

 ** _Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_**


End file.
